1. Technical Field
The subject invention relates to cord and rope holders. More particularly, the subject invention relates to a pivoting halyard retainer.
2. Description of Related Art
Flagstaffs and masts are used to support articles, typically made of fabric, high above the reach of man. The flagstaffs and masts, hereinafter referred to as flagstaffs, are thin pole-shaped structures used as unobtrusive structures to support these articles, such as flags, sails, pennants, and the like.
The standard method of hoisting the flag or sail is stringing a rope, or halyard, up through an eye hook at the top of the flagstaff and back down to the ground attaching the flag to the halyard. The halyard is secured at the bottom of the flagstaff via a cleat. The flag is lifted by pulling one half of the halyard down thus pulling the other end of the halyard up through the eye hook. The flag is then lifted up to the top of the flagstaff. When the flag is to be removed, the opposite end of the halyard is pulled.
A problem arises when a wind is present. Noise is produced between the halyard and the flagstaff when the halyard collides with the flagstaff because of it flapping in the wind. This problem becomes particularly bothersome at night because the noise keeps everyone in the vicinity awake. Outside of releasing the halyard to flap freely in the wind presumably away from the flagstaff, which is not a very satisfying solution, for sailors in particular, there is no known remedy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,391 to Hall issued Feb. 2, 1982, discloses a mast shroud system for spreading support the shrouds of a mast to aid in the attachment and removal of the shrouds to and from the mast. Although this system effectively moves the shrouds away from the mast, thus reducing the amount of noise created by the shroud hitting the mast, this system does not contemplate the separation of the halyards from the mast. The shroud system is not capable of handling halyards which must be used, raised and lowered, on a regular basis. The nature of the shrouds are to support the mast and will not be frequently removed. In addition, the mast shroud system must always be used and, therefore, has no need nor even capability to be stored in an unobtrusive position.
U.S. Pat. No. 876,770 to Brundell, issued Jan. 14, 1908, discloses a rope holding device for securing a rope used to open and close curtains. The rope holding device comprises an arm with a notch extending from the interior of the arm out to the periphery of the arm in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the arm. The device further includes a spring loaded sleeve which is forced by the spring out over the notch in the arm. Therefore, when the rope is inserted into the notch, the sleeve clamps the rope in place not allowing it to move. Additionally, a support arm is attached to the arm via the sleeve to prevent the arm from rotating due to a force which may be applied to the arm by the clamped rope. A stop prevents the arm and support arm from collapsing against the wall when not in use by restricting the amount of clockwise rotation. This system is inadequate for reducing the amount of noise created by the halyard hitting the flagstaff because a lateral wind is capable of overcoming the lateral force created by the longitudinal force of the spring loaded sleeve. The rope will be subsequently forced out of the holder. The rope holding device is designed for indoor use and is not designed to withstand the forces that it may encounter in an outdoor environment having gusting winds and storms. The rope would be freed from its holder and begin to flap in the wind and, invariably, create the irritating noise of the halyard hitting the flagstaff.